lab_ratsfandomcom-20200223-history
Kate
Kate '''is a character who appeared in Spike vs. Spikette. Like Chase, Kate has a Commando App, and can turn into Spikette. She is in the Intermediate Level. She is known to be the most timid girl in the whole academy. Chase tried to get her Commando App to activate. Her bionic chip was removed so Douglas could make adjustments to it. She is portrayed by Liana Ramirez. Biography Kate is first seen when Douglas says another student has a Commando App, Chase wonders which "manly warrior" has the Commando App, only for Chase to see it's Kate. Chase says she is the most timid girl in the whole academy, and that she was seen running from her own shadow. Douglas says he told her that she has a sonic scream, and not a Commando App, to prevent scaring her. Douglas decided it was too dangerous for her to have, and decided it had to be removed. She is seen trying to open a ketchup bottle. Chase talks about how he wants to see the Commando App in action, so that he can find a way to control the App, but Bree says that would be disobeying Douglas. After Chase agrees, Kate walks up to Chase asking him for help opening the bottle. Chase helps, but then asks if she just asking him for his help. Kates says yes, and Chase keeps saying how Kate is asking him for his help. Kate then says she should just ask someone else. Chase says there is no turning back, and grabs her hand and runs off. Later, Chase is seen trying to activate Kate's Commando App, Kate is seen in a clown costume, because Chase is now trying to embarrass her enough to trigger her Commando App. Kate asks how this is supposed to help her open a ketchup bottle, Chase gets angry because she is still on that, and tells her to use mustard. She goes to get the mustard. When Kate comes back with the mustard, she sees Adam hurting Chase. She then turns into Spikette. After Spikette is disabled, Chase goes to talk to Kate, Chase apologizes for being selfish. Kate says it's okay, and that she forgives him. Chase thanks her, and Kate says there's one more thing, she uses her Sonic Scream and tells him to never use her as a guinea pig again. Kate leaves while high-fiving Douglas. Douglas tells Chase he gave Kate a Sonic Scream ability. Powers and Abilities * '''Sonic Scream: '''She used it on Chase after Douglas unlocked it. Kate can turn her words into a sonic weapon, and it gets intense when she gets madder. This ability is dangerous especially for Chase due to his ultra-sensitive hearing. Glitches *Commando App: Kate received this ability from Victor Krane. When Kate gets angry, she turns into Spikette. However, due to her high adrenaline levels, the app constantly glitches. Douglas thought the app was too dangerous for her to have, and decided it had to be removed. It keeps on getting stronger while she has the Commando App, so Douglas traded it for a new ability. Trivia *Kate's sonic scream powers are similar to that of DC's '''Black Canary and Silver Banshee. *She used her sonic scream on Chase as revenge. *Kate's Commando App works differently from Chase's, it activates when she sees someone being threatened, while Chase's activates when he gets picked on or humiliated. *Kate seems to be the weakest bionic soldier physically, as she can't open a ketchup bottle. Krane probably gave her the Commando App to compensate for her weaknesses. *She is about 90 pounds. Category:Guest Character Category:Bionic Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Bionic Soldier Category:Teens